This research project will measure the physical parameters of importance for the therapeutical application of BEVALAC-produced heavy ions, such as (C,Ne,Ar). In particular, we will measure (1) their total interaction cross section at different energies (less than 500MeV/N) (2) the partial production cross section of multiply charged fragments of heavy ion beams (3) the charge, energy and the angular distribution of primary and secondary fragments as a function of depth in an absorber. These observations shall be made with nuclear photographic emulsion.